Я стану Королём Подполья!
by Sanyok
Summary: Они не виделись пять долгих лет и не увиделись бы вообще, если бы Луффи не решил, что мир Подполья ему гораздо ближе, чем навязанная дедом военная полиция. Что же, теперь его цель вернуть старых товарищей и взойти на самые вершины Подпольного мира.


Аэропорт. Город Логтаун.

- Ох, наконец-то я добрался, - протянул молодой темноволосый парнишка с небольшим шрамом под левым глазом, когда покинул наконец злосчастный самолёт. Нет, вы не подумайте, брюнет не ненавидел летать на подобном транспорте, просто полёт был долгим, а прокормить толком, не покормили. Ту жалкую коробочку риса с непонятным скукожившимся нечто, что стюардесса в наглую обозвала мясом, считать едой - себя не уважать. Так что юноша был голоден и очень зол. И денег на еду, как назло не было. Ситуацию усугубил мобильный телефон, разразившийся веселенькой песенкой про сочное мяско.

- Алло!? - чуть ли не рявк в трубку.

- Луффи? Ты чего это? Голодный что ли? - раздался наигранно обеспокоенный звонкий женский голос из динамика.

- Нами! Ты же обещала, что на этом самолёте меня покормят! Вкусно покормят!

- Ничего не знаю, салатики у них просто замечательнейшие! - рассмеялась звонившая, прекрасно зная, что её друг зелень жутко не любит.

- Блин, ты снова обвела меня вокруг пальца!

- Ох, Луффи, я тебе поражаюсь! Серьезно, как можно быть таким наивным с твоей-то подготовкой?

- Но ты же моя накама! Почему я должен тебе не доверять?

- И то верно. В любом случае, я звонила, чтобы сообщить тебе две новости. Первое, Акагами согласился встретиться с тобой, однако только после того, как я назвала твоё имя. Разве вы знакомы?

- Да, есть такое.

- Ну, тут нет ничего неожиданного. Я после знакомства с тобой вообще, кажется, перестала удивляться. В общем, он ждёт тебя в любое время дня и ночи, как он сам выразился. И второе, мы взяли указанных тобой людей под наблюдение, и теперь я точно не понимаю зачем они тебе сдались. Оба являются среднестатистическими мирными гражданами, разве что блондин порой буянит, да только ради защиты какой-либо дамы, попавшей в беду.

- Наамии~, я же уже говорил вам обоим, не так ли? Никогда не судите людей по одежке. Эти двое мои давние знакомые, и уже один этот факт должен сказать тебе многое.

- Что, те самые?!

- Ага! - счастливо улыбнулся Луффи, припоминая своих старых друзей.  
Сколько они уже не виделись? Год? Два? Нет, это были долгие пять лет. А все виноват чертов старикашка, решивший, что не даст своему внуку ещё больше погрязнуть в грязном мире Подполья. Монки Ди Гарп во что бы то ни стало, хотел, чтобы младший Ди, не пошёл по стопам отца и дяди и не стал преступником. Дошло до того, что он забрал четырнадцатилетнего Луффи на главную базу военной полиции, надеясь вразумить и сделать из мальчишки достойного преемника.  
Но, как говориться, надежда умирает последней. Нет, паренек не доставлял особых проблем, учился всему, чему предлагали и не предлагали научить, даже согласился стать одним из участников специальной программы совершенных солдат, позволив изменить своё тело с помощью особых нано-технологий. Так пролетели долгие три года и когда обучение было закончено, а Луффи собирались сделать полноправным членом военной полиции, он сбежал. Использовал все приобретенные навыки и новые способности модифицированного тела против тех, кто все это в него вложил, и сбежал, причём не один. С собой он прихватил несколько ещё не ведомых остальному миру орудий да парочку многообещающих новобранцев.  
Так Монки Ди Луффи стал преступником.

Следующие полтора года младший Ди и его новоприобретенные товарищи провели в налаживании связей и изучении мира Подполья. Так же Луффи, помня данное двум своим лучшим друзьям обещание, что он непременно к ним вернётся, навел справки об их местонахождении, роде занятий и социальном статусе. Ещё полгода Монки потратил на постановку событий таким образом, чтобы он и двое его товарищей оказались в одном городе.  
И сегодня, прилетев в Логтаун, Луффи наконец-то стал намного ближе к своим целям.

- Ши-ши-ши! Вот парни удивятся-то! - воскликнул брюнет, подпрыгнув от радости, совершенно не обращая внимания на косые взгляды. Теперь даже чувство голода не казалось таким раздражающим, ведь совсем скоро, Ди был уверен в этом на все сто процентов, он сможет набить своё пузо до отказа. Что там говорил Акагами? Ждёт в любое время дня и ночи.  
Ну, такого скорого визита он явно не ожидал.


End file.
